Cerrando el círculo
by MyDreamsComeTrue
Summary: ONE-SHOT inserto en el episodio 4x19, The limey. Rick se debate entre los celos y la angustia luego de ver a Kate marcharse del brazo de Colin Hunt rumbo a la misión encubierta. Tras algunas horas solo, torturado por la confusión y el dolor, Castle decide confrontarla.


_**N/A1: Here we go again! Esta vez vuelvo con un ONE-SHOT. Éste es angustia pura, lo advierto; sin embargo tiene un final feliz. Fue escrito especialmente para Isabel, mi beta, a petición y a la medida de los deseos de ella. Isa, esto es para ti con todo mi cariño y como muestra de mi gratitud.**_

_**N/A2: ESTO ES IMPORTANTE, LÉANLO.- Chicas, ustedes de verdad son únicas. La respuesta a "Reencuentro Inesperado" fue simplemente tan espectacular como inesperada. No sé como pagarles lo que me dan; o, más bien, sí sé cómo. De modo que habrá, no un epílogo (no es así como se cerraría bien la historia, lo siento), sino una secuela de 3 capítulos en las que se aclararán las dudas que quedaron. Sólo les pido paciencia y confianza, puesto que antes de escribir la continuación, hay algunas historias ya en el tintero que voy a despachar antes de sumergirme y sumergirlas en "Reencuentro Inesperado" otra vez. Pero les doy mi palabra de que tendrán lo que piden; mientras tanto, espero que sigan conmigo. Nuevamente, mil gracias por todo.**_

_**Castle no me pertenece...y, como ya lo dije antes, no es por falta de ganas de mi parte ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cerrando el círculo.<strong>

Solo en el lujoso loft de Tribeca, Richard Castle se pasea por su oficina como un poseso;_** c**_asi podría abrir una zanja frente a su escritorio de tantas veces que hecho y deshecho el mismo camino en direcciones opuestas. Decir que está furioso es un eufemismo en toda regla; iracundo o colérico serían connotaciones más exactas. Y por si eso fuera poco, una endemoniada confusión más una considerable cuota de dudas bastante justificadas, le tienen hecha la cabeza un auténtico caos del que ya no sabe como librarse. El origen de todos sus males tiene nombre, apellido, una peligrosa profesión y un rostro de ángel con el que es capaz de ablandar a las mismísimas piedras si se lo propone. Katherine Beckett, su musa; ¿o debiera decir su ex musa? Sí, probablemente eso sería más apropiado, dadas las actuales circunstancias en las cuales Kate no solamente ha dejado de ser efectiva –provisionalmente- como su fuente de inspiración, sino que se ha convertido más en una distracción permanente que le roba el sueño y la concentración junto con las ideas que debería generar y volcar en las hojas en blanco.

Hace poco más de dos semanas que Rick chocó estrepitosamente contra la dolorosa y desconcertante revelación de que Kate, luego de que hace un año lo abandonó por tres meses y de que durante muchos más le ha asegurado no recordar su declaración de amor, finalmente confesó –y no a él, por desgracia- que en efecto lo escuchó decirle que la ama, que en efecto recuerda cada momento de aquel aciago día en que se lo dijo y que, durante todo este tiempo, le ha estado mintiendo deliberadamente, a saber por qué razón. O es que quizá sí conoce Rick el motivo y es eso justamente lo que le causa miedo…y rabia, y una aflicción tan honda y tan aguda que difícilmente está sabiendo como sobrellevarla. Desde el instante mismo en que furtivamente escuchó declarar a Beckett, sin tapujos, que recordaba cada segundo de la mañana aquella en la que casi pierde la vida y en la que recibió de labios de él las palabras de amor, Rick no ha hecho sino marcar tajantemente la línea invisible que lo separa de esa mujer a la que, por largos cuatro años, ha amado; por la que ha esperado; por quien ha dado tanto que prácticamente ha quedado en deuda consigo mismo.

Ya son poco más de dos semanas durante las cuales la convivencia con Kate no es otra cosa que un calvario para el escritor…y en muchos momentos, pareciera que también lo es para la misma detective Beckett. Su interacción no es ya ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue; ni tampoco un remoto indicio de lo que él esperaba que llegara a ser. Y eso hiere hasta lo más profundo. Es como si el mundo hubiera perdido su eje y la vida, una gran parte de su sentido. Ahora se percata Rick de que, en los últimos años, él ha sujetado tanto de su propio bienestar a los eternos vaivenes en la conducta de Kate, que con trabajos sabe hasta qué punto de su propia vida importa él mismo. La historia recurrente con su musa ha sido ver cómo lo rechaza cada vez que él hace un intento por acercarse; cómo se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a no permitirle traspasar sus muros infranqueables cuando la única intención de él ha sido siempre la de brindarle el apoyo, el consuelo, la ayuda y en el confort que de sobra sabe que Kate necesita.

Rick puede ser –y ha sido- capaz de entender, de perdonar, de esperar, de justificar hasta lo injustificable; ni siquiera es la primera vez que se percata de que ella le miente, pasándolo por alto usualmente; pero lo que ha sucedido esta ocasión…simplemente lo rebasa. Más de una ocasión le preguntó a Kate si aun no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido hasta antes de que perdiera la consciencia luego del atentado; y en más de una ocasión ella le sostuvo a la cara la ausencia de recuerdos, cambiándole el tema convenientemente cuando se tornaba incómodo. Ahora se pregunta Castle como pudo ser tan ciego para no percibir las señales obvias de las hábiles evasiones por parte de su compañera. O quizá es que sí las presintió y se obligó a ignorarlas, inconscientemente, prefiriendo engañarse antes que encarar la cruda verdad a la que siempre ha intentado evadir: la falta de reciprocidad de Kate hacia sus sentimientos.

_Maldita sea con Kate y sus señales mezcladas _–impreca Rick al tiempo que rodea el amplio escritorio para servirse una copa más de whiskey de la botella que descansa sobre el mueble-. La confusión no hace sino aumentar a medida que repasa compulsivamente los eventos de los pasados meses, en los que muchas de las acciones de Kate hacia él, fueron muestras inequívocas de que algo sólido estaba forjándose a fuego lento entre ellos. Por la mente le desfilan, como si fueran una película, cientos de escenas en las que una mirada, una sonrisa, una palabra o un significativo silencio, le dejaron ver con esperanzadora claridad lo que llegó a creer que Kate guardaba para él. ¿Acaso se puede llegar a tal grado de auto sugestión? ¿Será posible que él haya visto ni más ni menos que lo que quería ver con el único objetivo de poder seguir girando en torno a ella como un satélite…y para no hundirse en la amenaza aniquiladora de un amor no correspondido?

_Dios, esto es una locura y cargar con ella es un suplicio _–su parte racional emerge en la forma de una seria advertencia-; intentar descifrar las actitudes y las reacciones de Kate es como nadar entre dos corrientes contrarias e igual de arrasadoras. Rick bien sabe que su imaginación no puede tener tales alcances, y que más de uno, entre las personas con las que conviven cotidianamente, pueden dar fe de que, especialmente durante los mese más recientes, Beckett ha hecho patente un evidente interés por él. Si dejara al margen lo que la escuchó decir en la sala de interrogatorios, y se concentrara solamente en la serie de vestigios que ella ha estado dejando a su alcance de forma constante en el último medio año, no habría cabida para ninguna duda. Estaban acercándose al punto culminante de su relación, eso es innegable. Rick juraría que alcanzó ver una secreta avidez en la mirada de su musa cuando –hace algunos días- él estuvo a punto de iniciar la conversación que los pondría en el camino de pasar al siguiente nivel; claro que, como siempre, alguien interrumpió, el diálogo se pospuso y después…después todo se fue al demonio. Pero si de algo se siente seguro, a pesar de todo, es de que vio asomarse en esos ojos color avellana, algo muy parecido al anhelo ante lo que iba a escuchar, y a la decepción una vez que tuvieron que detenerse.

Después llegó la malhadada e involuntaria revelación; seguida de la lejanía, la indiferencia y la frialdad por parte de él, llenando cada hora de cada jornada juntos con el resabio amargo que dejan a su paso el resentimiento, la desconfianza y el despecho. Y surgieron otra vez esos rastros ambiguos que lo desconciertan y lo aturden. Porque, después de todo, no es posible que alguien pueda demostrar tales niveles de dolor, de daño y de necesidad al recibir un trato tan implacable por parte de quien se supone que no le inspira amor. Sí, él ha sido testigo de rictus de amargura que transfigura el bellísimo rostro de Kate cada vez que la ha hecho blanco de su franco desprecio y desinterés. La ha visto bajar la vista, devastada, para luego alzarla, tratando de enmascarar con orgullo la decepción, la pena y una duda corrosiva que la atormenta sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

Rick se deja caer, derrotado y contrito, sobre una de las butacas de piel que adornan su oficina. El vaso, ahora vacante, descansa sobre una de las mesillas laterales al sillón. El atribulado autor reclina sus codos sobre sus muslos, y entierra las manos tensas entre sus cabellos oscuros y rebeldes. Las sienes le pulsan con un dolor inclemente; los ojos arden por el titánico esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas de frustración e impotencia; los hombros decaen, cargados con un peso invisible que equivale al del mundo entero. Y tras sus párpados cerrados se perfila una imagen que daría la vida por desterrar de su mente: Kate, enfundada en un vestido negro de coctel, de corte impecable, que realza su figura de diosa y deja al descubierto un generoso tramo de la piel de almendra y crema…preciosa, perfecta; y a su lado, ofreciéndole el brazo y llevándosela fuera de su alcance, Colin Hunt. El recuerdo lo hiere como una garra helada que le oprime el corazón y le congela la sangre en las venas. En más de una oportunidad la ha visto escapársele entre el abrazo de otro; la ha visto engañarse y eludirse, pretendiendo sentir lo que no siente en aras de huir de quien le ofrece aquello que le causa pánico. A estas alturas ya debería ser –él, Rick Castle- inmune a los celos y a la ira que provoca verla viendo a otros ojos y sonriendo a otros labios. Es más, hoy más que nunca tendría que importarle un bledo padecer sus coqueterías y provocaciones dirigidas a otro, cualquiera, que no sea él. Y sin embargo, le duele… Lo tortura como a un condenado el saberla en otro sitio que no sea junto a él; con otra compañía que no sea la de él; caminando otra ruta que no sea la que la lleve hacia él. La ama. Sí, es eso; y engañarse al respecto implica un esfuerzo que no vale la pena. El amor no es un interruptor que se pueda desactivar a voluntad o a capricho, tal y como su madre bien se lo dijo. Y, en este caso, no tiene idea de por dónde empezar para arrancársela del corazón aunque un pedazo de él se vaya junto con su recuerdo.

Los primeros intentos para superarla han sido estériles y hasta denigrantes en algún sentido. Un arrebatado viaje a las vegas, lleno de diversiones banales y caprichos insustanciales que lejos de atenuar el vacío, lograron enfatizarlo. De regreso a casa, encontró a Jacinda, la exuberante auxiliar de vuelo a la que terminó prácticamente utilizando como un arma con la cual herir a Kate tantas veces como le fue posible. Ahora mismo se suponía que debía que estar con la chica rubia y curvilínea, consumando el ritual de conquista que Rick llegó a convertir en un fino arte; y en lugar de eso, helo aquí… solo, encerrado en su despacho, bebiendo whiskey y martirizándose con los celos y un resentimiento que no alcanza –por alguna razón- a volverse el rencor que necesita para dejar atrás a esa mujer que siente lo ha traicionado.

Seguir yendo a la 12 ya no es una opción, por mucho que le duela y en caso de que quiera olvidar a Katherine Beckett y sacarla de su vida de forma definitiva. Ya no son el equipo que eran; ya no existe esa conexión casi mística que enlazaba el flujo de sus pensamientos bajo la misma frecuencia y que constituía la poderosa e infalible herramienta secreta con la que resolvían hasta los casos que parecían imposibles. La tensión creciente entre ellos es ya tan manifiesta, que sus compañeros de trabajo empiezan a notarlo y a resentirlo. Así que seguir acudiendo a la comisaría no es una buena idea si quiere olvidar a Kate; ni es recomendable para la salud emocional y mental de ninguno de los dos.

Pero si todo está tan claro y es tan aparentemente fácil de resolver, entonces ¿por qué sigue sintiéndose como si darse la media vuelta y salir de la vida de Beckett por la puerta de atrás fuera un sinsentido? ¿Por qué subyace la duda detrás la relativa certeza? ¿Por qué esos celos mordaces están tomando un lugar preponderante en un escenario en el que el desencanto y la desilusión deberían ser los protagonistas? ¿Qué carajos es lo que está deteniéndolo para no abandonar su historia con ella de una maldita vez? Kate no lo ama; le mintió; le ocultó la verdad porque no le corresponde. Y si bien no puede culparla por la falta de reciprocidad para con sus sentimientos, tampoco puede exculparla de su cobardía y de la traición hacia la confianza que, como amigos y compañeros, se debían. Pero a ella le duele su distanciamiento; la asusta perderlo; verlo con otra la quiebra a tal punto que algo bastante similar a los celos se asomó a sus ojos una a una de las veces que él le restregó en la cara a su última conquista… ¿Por qué? La incertidumbre y la confusión lo están matando, y la angustia está robándole las horas de descanso y de trabajo. Y, para su desgracia, sólo hay un ser en este mundo que puede sacarlo de su miseria, ya sea para elevarlo al cielo o para acabar de hundirlo en el infierno.

Revisa la hora en su reloj de pulsera y calcula que, haya salido como haya salido la operación encubierta, Kate ya debe haber llegado a su casa…y le ruega al cielo porque esté sola; si no, da igual. Ningún inspector de Scotland Yard va a interponerse entre él y las respuestas que Kate le debe. Necesita moverse hacia adelante con su vida, y todo parece indicar que eso no será posible a menos de que primero cierre el círculo justo en el punto donde todo empezó: su compañera.

Entre el primero y el segundo timbre hay aproximadamente veinte segundos de diferencia. Rick mete ambas manos a los bolsillos laterales de sus pantalones de vestir, con el afán de contener de esa manera la ansiedad de la que no ha podido desprenderse ni un solo instante desde que salió del loft con rumbo al apartamento de Kate. El trayecto a bordo de un taxi fue relativamente rápido en virtud de la hora tan tardía. Intentó, durante el camino, conjurar tanto valor y calma como le fue posible, pero la entrada al edificio de Kate lo sorprendió en el mismo estado de desazón bajo el cual ha operado desde…bueno, realmente ya no recuerda ni desde cuando se siente así…o prefiere no recordarlo.

* * *

><p>Se dispone a pulsar el interruptor una vez más, cuando repentinamente la puerta se abre y aparece frente a él, desconcertada e incrédula, Kate Beckett. Es evidente que no hace mucho que llegó, puesto que no ha tenido tiempo aun de deshacerse del elegante atuendo con el que asistió a la gala del brazo de Colin Hunt; sólo su cabello luce ahora suelto y cae en ondas suaves por sus hombros y espalda; el maquillaje impecable permanece aun sobre su rostro en el que se manifiesta un asombro sincero y una aprensión a flor de piel. Sin desenlazar su intensa mirada, cargada de preguntas, de la que Rick mantiene clavada en sus ojos oscuros, apenas atina a decir:<p>

-Castle…

-Kate.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo pasar?

Demasiado consciente de cada movimiento, Kate se hace a un lado, cediéndole el paso y cerrando la puerta tras de él. Despojada de los altísimos tacones con los que acompañó su tu atavío, parece mucho más pequeña y joven de como suele verla Rick persiguiendo maleantes. Ella camina por delante, guiándolo hasta la sala sin saber muy bien qué decir ni cómo abordar el espinoso tema que sabe oscila sobre sus cabezas como un péndulo amenazador. Apenas unas noches antes, ahí mismo, en su cocina, decidió Kate –por consejo de Lanie- jugarse su última carta y confesarle a Castle lo inconfesable, pedirle perdón por lo imperdonable y evitar a toda costa que se aparte de su lado el único hombre al que ha entregado su corazón por completo. Y en este momento, luego de dos días de verlo danzar alrededor de la rubiecita de cascos ligeros y prominentes atributos, su determinación no ha hecho sino afianzarse rumbo a cualquier vía que la lleve hasta él. No sabe a qué o a quién debe agradecer la bendición de tenerlo en su casa, a solas, ni nada ni nadie que interrumpa su charla, pero lo que sí tiene claro es que no va a desperdiciar la ocasión bajo ninguna circunstancia. La voz grave y trémula de su visitante la saca de su ensimismamiento, volviéndola a la realidad.

-¿Todo bien con la operación encubierta, Kate?

-No…bueno, sí al fina…es decir, Castle, no me interesa hablar de eso en este momento.

-¿No?

-No. Y dudo mucho que hayas venido hasta aquí a esta hora sólo para saber cómo va el caso ¿O sí?

El anhelo que presiente Rick detrás de las palabras de su compañera lo sacan de balance, lo descolocan. Esta no es, en absoluto, la Kate a la que está acostumbrado y de pronto duda de si ha sido una buena idea seguir su impulso y buscarla. Quizás sea mejor marcharse…

-No, claro que no –hace además de pararse del sofá en el que están sentados-. Sé que estas no son horas apropiadas…tal vez sea mejor que me vaya.

-¡No! –el pánico y la desesperación se hacen presentes en la expresión de Kate y en la brusquedad con que lo detiene antes de que él logre levantarse-. Por favor no te vayas, Rick. La hora no importa; me alegra que estés aquí.

-¿Si? –escéptico y temeroso, apenas si exhala la pregunta monosilábica.

-Sí, Cas…Rick. Me parece perfecto que hayas venido.

-Kate…

-Shhh…Rick. Déjame hablar a mí. Por favor –se acerca a él cautelosamente y toma su mano entre las de ella-. Luego de que me escuches, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-Pero Kate, yo necesito…

-Sí, Rick…sí sé lo que necesitas. Sólo escucha esta vez…

Rick sólo asiente con la cabeza, dispuesto –por obra de sabrá Dios que embrujo- a oír una vez más lo que ella tenga que decirle. ¿Qué más da? Es la última vez y puede concederle eso.

-No sé qué es lo que haya pasado, o qué es lo que yo haya hecho para merecer que te alejes de mí; pero sea lo que sea, Rick, quiero que sepas que tu ausencia me está matando –frota sus manos con ternura mientras sus ojos cafés se anegan con lágrimas de pesar y nostalgia-; cada día de estos últimos ha sido…muy difícil, viendo cómo te distancias de mí y te acercas a…a otras. Lo que tengas que perdonarme, déjame repararlo, por favor. Estoy dispuesta a intentar lo que sea, pero no quiero perderte.

_Oh Dios_ –piensa Rick-. _Esto se complica más todavía_. Se supone que la intención al hablar con ella era cerrar el ciclo y pasar de ese doloroso punto en su vida. Pero, ¿cómo abandonarla cuando le habla con tal vehemencia y decisión? ¿Qué es lo que hay detrás de sus palabras? No se siente seguro de poder con una decepción más…ni con otra espera indefinida. Una suave y cálida presión en su mano lo obliga a devolverle la mirada que había desviado, y en sus ojos ve reflejada la absoluta comprensión de sus recelos y sospechas. Y como una respuesta a la pregunta no hecha, Kate sigue:

-No, Rick, no quiero perderte. No puedo dejar que te alejes de mí. No concibo esa idea porque…te amo.

Por un momento todo se congela; el oxígeno llega trabajosamente a los pulmones de Rick, sus pupilas se dilatan y su corazón pierde un latido intentando no interferir entre su percepción auditiva y las palabras que acaba de escuchar. Kate…¿lo ama? Sí, Kate lo ama. Kate _sí lo ama._

Antes de que Kate tenga tiempo de parpadear siquiera, los labios de Rick están sobre su boca, intensos, ardientes, invasivos e inmensamente dulces. Y tras de varios minutos con sabor a eternidad, se separan apenas, compartiendo el mismo aliento. Disfrutándose, recreándose uno en la presencia del otro, saboreando un momento anhelado y casi perdido, extraviándose en el delirio de saberse, por fin, reunidos.

-¿Me lo dirías otra vez, Kate?

-Una y todas las que hagan falta: te amo, Rick.

-Yo también te amo…y todo lo demás que tenemos que decirnos, puede esperar –susurra antes de volver a poseer sus labios.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leerme. Espero sus comentarios y los agradezco de antemano. Abrazos,<strong>_

_**Valeria.**_


End file.
